unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaeris Hyde
Overview Kaeris Hyde, a Future Foundation Director, is a 28 year old man who looks rather young - almost immortal - with light brown hair and electric blue eyes. He is akin to the "antihero" personality trope, as a 'hero' who lacks traditional 'hero' traits. Kaeris is deeply analytical, relying on his ability for just about anything he can - without it, he's often caught by surprise. He can be described as "idiotic", "stupid", or "childish". His wardrobe generally consists of a black t-shirt, blue jeans (or brown shorts, in summer), and a white & black jacket emblazoned with the emblems of Delta (On the back.), Van Buren (Front - the right side), the Future Foundation (Front - the left side), and Enigma (Front - lower right). On his left hand, he wields a control glove for his ship, the Delta Epsilon (formerly the Delta Omega, before being "remade" by Jasper.) Originally, it was adorned with the Delta logo, but it has since been replaced by a big white "X". Backstory Kaeris Hyde, born Kaeris Fen, was to a middle class family of no importance. From the young age of 7, he developed an interest of music, so his parents would have him signed up for vocal lessons. He kept at it for a long, long time, and is eventually how he met June Aprils, becoming the vocalist for his music. Kaeris & June performed for a good 6 years, before he was seized by Delta, becoming Subject 3 of the Iota project; a series of tests designed to modify the human body, most specifically, the brain, to achieve psionic powers. It was during his time with Delta that he met his first crush, a demon named Zarohx. Kaeris and Zarohx would often hang out, with Kaeris teasing him relentlessly. Zarohx eventually dumped him and disappeared, leaving Kaeris to stumble around and pick up an addiction to alcohol. This addiction spiraled into Kaeris killing & banishing Origin from life, taking over as the new Chancellor of Delta. It was around this time that Van Buren caught up to him, Ruby Hyde requesting an interview atop the London Eye. He quit alcoholism shortly after. This interview caused Ruby to invite Kaeris to join Van Buren, and later on, the Future Foundation, serving as her Vice Director before eventually stepping up to Director himself. During this time, the Hunger became involved with one Calypso Lornelle, an acquaintance of Kaeris. He found himself becoming involved and eventually tried to sweet talk Angela - Hunger agent "Eagle", into divulging critical information while making love. This did not work. Following complications with the Hunger, Kaeris caught a lead to an interesting discovery based in Vancouver, Canada. A ring of demonic creatures had begun to worship an otherwise unknown, possibly artificial god, "STELLA". Upon his arrival in Vancouver, Kaeris met a female demon, having a short fling with her before she was taken and killed at the hands of the Cult. Kaeris vowed to return one day to finish the deed, before finally returning to the Future Foundation after 6 years of being MIA. After several months of flirting and crushing on Ruby Hyde, they start officially going out as a couple, winning an award for couples' dancing. They later get married, with the Literal God Of Balance, Jasper, serving as the pastor. Power Kaeris' power has officially been labelled as "Ultimate Psyche"/"Analyst" by Foundation members. This power is completely artificial and Kaeris was not born with it - instead being given the power by various Delta operations as a part of the Iota Agent program. It works by scrubbing through people's memories, starting from the most recent, and going to the oldest. This process can be expedited by having the victim switch their train of thought to a certain subject. He is also able to resist most substances that induce mental effects such as drugs or alcohol to an extent. Despite being so lightweight, he can drink VERY heavyweight. Although quite random, this power can actually be turned off temporarily by having anything related to cranberries near him - even saying "cranberry" will shut off the power. This was an escape method used by Delta to test the power - they just didn't remove it. He is also quite a skilled archer, fairly acrobatic, and his singing voice is """magical""" Relationships Here you should include other characters yours has interacted with and elaborate on the nature of their relationship. If a page for that character exists, hyperlink their name to said page. *- Ruby Hyde (Wife) *- Calypso Lornelle (Best friend/'uncanonically was the person Kaeris cheated on Ruby with, before it was voided by Alter Ego') *- Angela Zinks (Ex-Girlfriend) *- Lion Zinks (Daughter) *- Zarohx (Ex-boyfriend(?)) *- June Aprils (Ex-band mate) *- Holland Morgan "Shepherd" Byers (Friend) *- Holo Prosper (Acquaintances) *- Cecily Smith (he killed her and now they're awkward friends lol) *- Siirist Hael (Frenemies) *- Rift Castaway (Frenemies) *- Nera Dheldisan (Acquaintances) Arc Involvement - Delta & the Iota Project - The Future Foundation's Civil War - The S T E L L A Project - The story of Enigma & The Hunger. Trivia *- He is the ambassador for Van Buren towards the Future Foundation *- He is married to Ruby Hyde. *- Despite having conflicting views with Enigma in the past, Kaeris has joined the team as the Interview Team. He is a one-man team. *- Has a fursona, as per Ruby's request; a blue mouse. *- fucks cats